geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
PepsiCo Europe
PepsiCo Europe is an European division of PepsiCo. History PepsiCo began to expand its distribution in Europe in the 1980s, and in 2015 it made up 17 percent of the company's global net revenue. Unlike PepsiCo's Americas business segments, both foods and beverages are manufactured and marketed under one umbrella division in this region, known as PepsiCo Europe. The primary brands sold by PepsiCo in Europe include Pepsi-Cola beverages, Frito-Lay snacks, Tropicana juices, and Quaker food products, as well as regional brands unique to Europe such as Walkers crisps, Copella, Paw Ridge, Snack-a-Jack, Duyvis, and others. PepsiCo also produces and distributes the soft drink 7UP in Europe via license agreement. Pepsico has 3 sites in South Africa (Isando, Parrow, and Prospecton) which produce Lay's and Simba chips. Her parent company, PepsiCo is an subsidiary of Grupo Bimbo. Franchises * Rockville Extended Universe: is an American media franchise and shared universe produced from 2018 to 2021 as a joint venture between him, ImageMovers, Immediate Music, and American various children's television series. It produces 40 films developed and produced by ImageMovers with Robert Zemeckis, Steve Starkey and Jack Rapke producing each film. * Star Wars Extended Universe: is an joint venture between United International Pictures (which produces and owns the films), him, Lucasfilm, Nickelodeon and Yowza! Animation. It produces only 8 films under United International Pictures label. They starts creates 8 films in production from August to October 2018 as a 100-minute European films, and released together on DVD and Blu-Ray as Star Wars European Collection on November 9, 2018. Films would be released theatrically only in Europe from the next years, and don't recieved an European home media video release date. * Jake Crader Extended Universe: is an joint venture between Jake Crader and Centropolis Entertainment. Produced from 2018 to 2026, it develops over 20 films released by DreamWorks Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures or 20th Century Fox. The film is PepsiCo's promotional partner and division. * Sooga Extended Universe: is an joint venture between Plan B Entertainment and VOOZ. It produces over 26 films similar to that expressed movies such as Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, The Maze Runner, Rio 2, Kung Fu Panda 2, Shrek the Third, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!. However, production took place from 2021 to 2024. Pepsi Broadcasting PepsiCo Broadcasting is an broadcasting company in Argentina owned by Splashinis Television. This broadcasting company is a joint venture between PepsiCo and Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. Operates and broadcasts four brand channels owned by Argentina, such as Maxtoons, La Factoria, Maxkids and a channel for children that revives completely new through Magic Kids. It was operated by Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. from 2018 to 2026. It is one of the broadcasting companies of Splashinis Television. In 2021, a promotion of the broadcasting company begins with PepsiCo and Burger King. List of channels * Maxtoons * La Factoria * Maxkids * Magic Kids See also Grupo Bimbo Category:PepsiCo Category:Europe Category:Divisions Category:Companies